I'm In Love
by Lee TaeRin
Summary: Kim JongIn tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Sampai dia datang.Dia bagai angin topan, apapun yang dilewatinya akan ikut terbawa. Dia bagai gelombang pasang, menenggelamkan segalanya ke dasar lautan. Dan itu aku. An EXO FanFiction. SongFic. BL. KaiHun. Review juseyo


**A KaiHun FanFiction**

**.**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Lee TaeRin Present**

**.**

**I'm In Love**

* * *

><p>Recommended Song: I'm In Love by Ra.D; I'm In Love by Narsha BEG<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo geudael joha haedago**

_(Actually after our first meeting__, s__aying I like you)_

**Mara giga naegen cham eoryeo watdeon geojyo**

_(Isn't something easy for me)_

_._

"Annyeonghaseyo. Cheonun Oh SeHun imnida. Bangapseumnida," ujar seorang namja—murid baru di kelasku—memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah SeHun-ssi, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Kim JongIn. Kim JongIn, angkat tanganmu!"

"Nde, seongsaengnim," kataku sembari mengangkat tanganku. Namja itu membungkuk hormat pada seongsaengnim sebelum melangkah menuju bangku sebelahku. Namja itu terus mengembangkan senyum manisnya, membuatku ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, JongIn-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Semoga kita bisa beteman baik," ujar namja itu sambil menjabat tanganku. Senyumnya masih mengembang indah, dihiasi dengan _eyesmile_ cantik.

"Ne, SeHun-ssi. Senang juga berkenalan denganmu."

Oh SeHun seperti medan magnet bagiku. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencuri pandang padanya. Semua yang ada padanya membuatku tertarik. Surai _dark brown-_nya yang jatuh hampir menutupi matanya ketika ia sedang mencatat materi, bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu ketika mendapati soal yang sulit, kebiasaannya menggigit pensil ketika mendengarkan seongsaengnim menjelaskan materi, dan yang paling kusuka adalah senyumnya.

Ada debar aneh ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu di perutku yang berebut keluar ketika melihatnya tersenyum. Dan aku suka perasaan ini. Apa ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Beginikah rasanya jatuh cinta? Mengapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan?

Tapi, apa benar aku jatuh cinta padanya? Pada murid baru yang belum genap satu hari kukenal. Oh SeHun.

.

**Meonjeo yeonrak haji aneunmyeon geudael nochil kkabwa**

_(If I don't contact you first__, __I'm afraid of missing you)_

_._

"JongIn-ah. Kau menyukai murid baru itu?" tanya ChanYeol sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Maksudmu SeHun?" tanyaku balik dan dibalas angguan oleh ChanYeol.

"Ani, bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" balasku gugup sambil memasukkan bukuku ke dalam tas asal.

"Jinjja? Kulihat kau selalu memperhatikannya dari awal dia pindah ke kelas kita. Ini sudah seminggu, JongIn. Dan kau masih terus memperhatikannya. Apa itu kalau bukan suka namanya?" kata ChanYeol sambil melempar tatapan menyelidik kepadaku.

"Aish, kau bicara apa. Aku tak memperhatikannya, apalagi menyukainya," jawabku menyangkal.

"Baiklah, kau tidak menyukainya. Kudengar tadi pagi Kris sunbae mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sepertinya dia menyukai SeHun."

"Mworago?"

"Aish, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, JongIn. Kau seperti mendengar berita kalau besok akan kiamat saja," kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi kalau Kris sunbae menyukai SeHun? Dasar kau Park Dobi tiang listrik!" teriakku frustasi sambil berlari meninggalkan ChanYeol yang tertawa terbahak seperti orang gila.

**.**

**Geuljareul sseugo ddobogo ji ugil banbok haetjyo**

(_T__ype out the text, hesitate a bit, then delete it again__, __keep repeating over and over)_

_._

"Okay, Kim JongIn. Kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Sekarang tinggal mengirim beberapa pesan padanya," gumamku sendiri sambil menimang-nimang ponsel di tangan kananku.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kutulis sekarang."

_Sehun-ah. Ini aku JongIn. Apa kau sudah tidur?_

"Ah, hapus, hapus, hapus. Kenapa aku sok akrab sekali menanyakan dia sudah tidur atau tidak."

_SeHun-ah. Ini aku JongIn. Simpan nomorku ya.._

"Tidak-tidak. Bukankah tadi kami bertukar nomor ponsel, pasti dia sudah menyimpan nomorku di ponselnya. Dasar bodoh kau JongIn. Hapus, hapus."

_SeHun-ah. Apa kau sudah mempelajari materi sejarah korea di buku paket halaman 289?_

"Argh, pesan macam apa ini? Kenapa menulis sebuah pesan saja bisa sesulit ini!" teriakku sambil mengacak rambutku asal.

"Ya, JongIn-ah! Sudah malam jangan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Mengganggu tetangga!" teriak JongDae hyung dari lantai bawah.

"Ne, hyung. Dasar cerewet!" balasku masih berteriak.

Dan akhirnya malam ini tak satupun pesan yang kukirimkan pada Oh SeHun. Mungkin bisa kucoba di malam-malam lainnya.

**.**

**Gipeo jimyeon sangcheo ppunil georaneun saenggake**

_(If my love for you gets any deeper__, __It'll only result in getting hurting)_

**Duryeo umi apseon geon sashiri jiman**

_(My fears are filling my mind__, t__his is the truth)_

_._

"Aku takut, hyung. Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya," kataku sambil mengaduk _lemon tea_-ku tak minat.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Patah hati? Dikhianati? Ditinggalkan?" tanya MinSeok hyung dan kujawab dengan anggukan lemah. Ya, aku takut ditinggalkan. Aku takut patah hati. Dan aku takut dikhianati. Aku takut jika aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hatiku padanya, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut akan hal itu.

"Jika kau berani jatuh cinta, maka kau harus berani menanggung resikonya, JongIn," balas MinSeok hyung sambil menepuk bahuku.

.

**Ganjeoran mameuro gido hago baraetdeon sarami**

_(Praying with all my heart, the person I'm yearning for)_

**Geudae rago nan mideoyo**

_(__believe that person is you__)_

_._

Hari ini aku bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, berdandan lebih rapi dari biasanya, dan berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Tak ada satu orangpun di kelas ketika aku datang. Aku duduk tak nyaman di bangkuku. Dadaku berdebar, perutku melilit, dan telapak tanganku basah. Hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada teman sebangkuku. Oh SeHun.

Setelah melalui perdebatan antara hati dan otak yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya kuyakinkan diriku bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai seorang Oh SeHun. Aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin melindunginya. Aku ingin ia mengisi hariku dengan senyum dan tawa bahagianya.

"Eoh, JongIn-ah. Tumben kau datang pagi sekali."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Itu suara SeHun. Benar saja, dia berjalan menuju bangku kami sambil menenteng tas hitam di bahunya. Ia tampak begitu manis dengan rambut karamelnya, tampak begitu mempesona dengan senyum dan _eyesmile_-nya. Aku begitu memuja lengkung indah bibirnya.

"Duduklah, SeHun-ah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu," kataku sambil menepuk bangkunya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk segera duduk. SeHun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung dan bergegas duduk tanpa banyak bicara.

"Bicaralah, aku siap mendengarkannya," kata SeHun setelah mendudukkan dirinya menghadapku.

"Saranghae."

"Mwo?"

"Saranghae, Oh SeHun."

.

**Ooh~ I'm in love Ooh~ I'm fall in love**

**Duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon**

_(__Never feel any more fear__, a__s long as I'm with you__)_

**Sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo**

_(__The world is so beautiful__)_

_._

"JongIn-ah! Lihat disana, indah 'kan?" teriak SeHun antusias. Sekarang kami berada di atap sekolah, membolos pelajaraan terakhir berdua. Senyumku terkembang melihat SeHun yang menatap kagum lagit senja. Semburat jingga menerpa wajahnya, menambah keindahan ciptaan Tuhan dihadapanku. Mungkin ini yang disebut sempurna.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar pembatas, berdiri di samping SeHun yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya begitu indah. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jatuh pada pesonanya, semua yang ada pada dirinya. Aku mencintainya.

"SeHun-ah, kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tanyaku sambil terus memandangi wajahnya. Perlahan dia membuka matanya dan menoleh menghadapku. Ia tak menjawab, hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjap lucu. Mungkin bingung dengan pertanyaan yang kulontarkan.

"Kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Kurengkuh pinggangnya, terasa hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Begitu dekat, begitu hangat. Kukecup bibirnya sekilas. SeHun tersenyum menatapku. Kupejamkan mataku, begitupun SeHun. Kurasakan bibirnya yang begitu manis, terasa begitu benar di bibirku.

.

**I thought I never gonna fall in love, but I'm in love**

**Cause I wanna love you baby**

**Sashireun cheom bwasseul ttae buteo naemam sogeuro buteo**

_(Actually from the first time I met you__, s__omewhere deep in my heart)_

**Geudaen pado cheoreom ilyeo deureo ontong haru jongil geudaeman tteo ullyeo**

_(__You crashed in like a strong wave, you're the only thing in my mind all day__)_

_._

"Kukira tak akan pernah ada orang yang bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Kim JongIn," kata BaekHyun dan diamini oleh ChanYeol.

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi dia begitu berbeda," balasku sambil mengingat hari pertama aku bertemu dirinya.

Sejak kulihat dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, kurasa aku sudah terjerat oleh pesonanya. Dia bagai angin topan, apapun yang dilewatinya akan ikut terbawa. Dia bagai gelombang pasang, menenggelamkan segalanya ke dasar lautan. Dan itu aku.

Tak pernah sedetikpun aku berhenti memikirkannya. Dia dengan seenaknya berlarian di dalam pikiranku. Setiap kali aku menutup mata, selalu ada bayangannya. Dia selalu hadir dalam mimpi indahku, membuatku tak rela membuka mata saat pagi tiba. Hanya seorang Oh SeHun yang mampu menjungkir balikan duniaku.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya," kata BaekHyun menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

.

**Ooh~ I'm in love Ooh~ I'm fall in love**

**Duryeobjin andeyo geudaewa hamgge ramyeon**

_(__Never feel any more fear__, a__s long as I'm with you__)_

**Sesangeun neomu areum dabjyo**

_(__The world is so beautiful__)_

_._

"Saranghae, Oh SeHun."

"Nado."

.

Aku tak pernah tahu apa itu cinta. Tak pernah menyangka akan merasakan jatuh cinta. Sampai kau datang, mengisi hariku dengan senyum dan tawamu, membawaku jatuh terjerembab dalam pesonamu. Aku begitu memujamu, begitu mencintaimu. Kau, membuatku merasakan cinta. Kau, membuat duniaku indah.

Jeongmal saranghae, Oh SeHun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p>AN: Annyeonghaseyo yeorobeun~~ maafkan saya, bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang udah ada malah bikin yang baru. Saya lagi kena _writer block_ parah. Jadi anggap aja ini sebagai Fiction permintaan maaf karena ga _update-update_ A Little Wish dan Grafiti. Heol~~

Tapi saya usahakan untuk segera update kok. Lagi nunggu moment yang pas. Hehehe

Soo, review juseyoo~~


End file.
